Family Love Across the Sea
by is123
Summary: When the Straw Hat pirates come across the long lost relatives of their Captain and Chef, the pirate crew goes on crazy adventures, meet new friends, and suffer some bruises and heartbreak along the way, yet their love and bond as a family remains strong.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1: Na? Long Lost Sisters!~

* * *

"An island!!" Usopp screamed from the Crow's nest, shifting everyone's attention up towards him.

"I think it is called Travin Isle," Nami said looking out to the direction of the island.

"WHOOHOO!! Travin Isle! The island of meat!!" Luffy screamed jumping onto the figurehead of the Merry as they set full speed ahead, with Luffy excited and determined to set off on a new adventure. The ship soon got to the island and was anchored with little trouble as the crew slowly left the ship.

"Let's go get meat!!!" Luffy said as he, Usopp and Chopper ran off to the nearest bar they saw, followed by the rest of the crew.

"Guys! Slow down!!" Nami screamed before sighing with frustration as everyone entered the bar. Luffy nearly ran over a kid he didn't see running around.

"Oi! Watch-" the young black-haired kid started, before his face glowed as he saw Luffy.

"L-L-Luffy!!!!" the kid screamed.

"Nani?" Luffy said, tilting his head, confused at who this child was.

"Wait, 'till Mommy Cherry sees you!" The kid snapped happily. At his statement, Luffy's eyes glowed in joy beyond what the crew had every seen before.

"Wait...Cherry?! She's here! Really?! Is she here?!!!" Luffy asked excitedly, his face brightening up at the thought. The child nodded happily as he screamed half across the bar.

"MOM!! LUFFY!! HE IS HERE!! LUFFY IS HERE!!!" he screamed, nearly popping the ears of the people next to him.

"Tai! What I tell you about-" a pink-haired girl with cat ears and a tail started to say before she set her eyes on Luffy,"Luffy!!!" she squealed as she ran over and jumped on him and hugged him tightly. Of course, this sudden action by the strange young woman took the entire crew by surprise, especially Sanji.  
"What?! How come he gets such a nice welcome?!" Sanji complained. But having a cute pink-haired girl hugging him was one thing, but what surprised the crew more is that Luffy hugged her back with a huge grin on his face. To the crew, seeing this woman made Luffy the happiest they had ever seen him, making them share confused and shocked glances among themselves

"I'm seeing things! How can Luffy get such a beautiful lady?!" Sanji said, depressingly, speaking the thoughts of the rest of the crew.

"Luffy! What are you doing here?!" The lady said after letting go of Luffy, practically jumping with joy.

"I told you a long time ago, I'm gonna become the Pirate King," Luffy replied with a thumps up before turning back to his bewildered crew,"And this is my crew."

"Hello! My name is Cherry! Nice to meet you! Sorry, if Luffy has been a bother to you guys," she said as she bowed politely, But the crew didn't shake off the bewildered faces, which Cherry noticed.

"Um...Is there something-" she started before a drunk man, who had just came through the door laid eyes on her, put his arm around Cherry.

"How about you and me get together somewhere..?" he whispered, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Cherry simply sighed in frustration, knowing this was a common occurrence here at the bar, so she was about to push the man away. But before anyone could even process what the man just said, Luffy punched the man sending him flying out the door.

"Don't mess with my sister!! Or I'll kick your ass!!" Luffy screamed, which surprised everyone.

"Wait..........Sister?!" Nami snapped. Luffy nodded.

"Yes! She is my sister!" Luffy said.

"Monkey D. Cherry. Nice to meet you," Cherry bowed again, talking very formally and politely, something Luffy would never do.

"Oh...." Everyone cooed, in relief, before realizing that Cherry didn't look or act like Luffy what-so-ever.

"_SHE _is your sister?!" Nami said in disbelief, which made Luffy and Cherry give each other a glance,"She acts-" Nami started.

"And looks~!" Sanji sang with hearts in his eyes as he looked lovingly at Cherry, making her simply blink at him

"-Nothing like you!!" Nami finished, talking to Luffy. Luffy just shrugged.

"In our family, the men are idiots and the women are geniuses, if I do say so myself," Cherry exclaimed as everyone nodded, even Luffy with a smile.

"You know it is not something to be proud of!" Usopp snapped at his captain.

"And, besides, I got all the good genes," Cherry joked, flipping her hair back.

"YOU SURE HAVE~!!!" Sanji sang as he was about to take Cherry's hand before getting hit by Luffy.

"Luffy!!" everyone snapped.

"Don't mess with my sister!!" Luffy said in a tone he would only use when in a serious battle.

"Luffy! You didn't have to do that!!" Cherry snapped.

"Sorry! It was an accident!" Luffy said, sounding as if he didn't do it on purpose.

"ACCIDENT?!!!" Nami snapped as Sanji recovered.

"Monkey D. Luffy!" Cherry snapped with a tone that mothers use when they are about to punish their children. Her tone seemed to scare Luffy as sweat drops went down his face.

"Full name! Dude, you're dead.." The kid, apparently named Tai who had been watching quietly said as Luffy took a step back, shaking almost as much as Usopp would, while Cherry crossed her arms and gave Luffy a death glare.

"I-I-I-I'm Sorry, Cherry! I didn't mean to!! I'll never do it again, I swear!!!" he said quickly with a shaky and scared voice, as he back away from her almost falling down.

"Luffy..you are shaking more than Usopp.." Zoro said.

"Yeah....Wait....O-Oi" Usopp said, realizing what Zoro meant.

"Cherry is strong. She beat me, Ace and Grandpa every time." Luffy exclaimed as Cherry smiled proudly as everyone stared at her for a moment in disbelief,"She scares everyone in the family," he continued.

"With what? Her pink hair?!" Nami snapped as Luffy perked up as if he was about to slap his hand over Nami's mouth.

"O-Oi! The Pink hair was totally not my fault," Cherry explained, Luffy realized she didn't snap as she normally would. Everyone just blinked at Luffy, for him not acting like he normally would.

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOD!! SANJI-NIICHAN!!!!" everyone heard a voice of a girl scream, when they turned around they saw it was another young girl, with jet black hair and dazzling blue eyes. She seemed to be extremely happy as she ran towards the crew and just attacked Sanji to the ground in an embrace.

"Ow..Oi! What? Twilight?!!!" Sanji said as he realized the person on top of him, giving her a tight hug as everyone blinked at him.

"Yeah! It's me!!" she said before noticing the rest of the crew,"Na? Who are you?" she asked.

"Wait...'Sanji-niichan' Sanji are you her brother?" Usopp asked, curiously.

"Yeah. This is Twilight, my sister," Sanji introduced as him and Twilight got up, although Twilight was still hugging Sanji and clinging onto him, happy to see her brother after so long, which Sanji didn't seem to mind.

"Wait. Luffy's sister, Ero-Cook's sister.."Zoro mumbled,"Is it just a coincidence?" he said before Sanji and Twilight snapped.

"What did you call my brother?!!!! Marimo-head!!!" Twilight snapped before Sanji could kicking at him sending him flying.

"She is his sister," Nami said with everyone nodding in the background, as they noticed Twilight reacted the same way as her brother, Sanji.

"Oi! Twilight!! You gotta perform now!!" Tai said, interrupting the reunion as he took Twilight's hand.

"Perform?" everyone except Sanji and Cherry asked.

"Yeah. You'll see. You guys can take a seat, I'll get you some things on the house, but I gotta go now," Cherry bowed before running off.

"Yeah! See Ya!!" Tai said following his sister, running at normal speed with his Twilight following behind them.

"See ya!" Sanji and Luffy said together before turning to an utterly confused gang.

"Nani?!" both snapped...

* * *

~To Be Continued...~


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2: New Crew Members?! Sanji's Brotherly Love!~

* * *

"Nani?!" Both, Luffy and Sanji, snapped looking at their confused and surprised crew before taking a seat at the nearest bar.

"What is up with that? You guys have sisters? And you didn't tell us?!!!" Nami snapped, as both boys shrugged.

"But damn...that girl can kick.." Zoro said, after recovering from Twilight's kick, which he wasn't expecting.

"Of course. I taught her myself, she has the same methods and fighting skills as me," Sanji said proudly, looking back to where Twilight ran off with Tai and Cherry, with a concerned face. He was the closest person to Twilight and knew her true emotions, and had always been worried ever since she left to travel on her own.

"So she is another perverted cook, like you?" Zoro joked, Sanji only glared at him.

"One, don't mess with my sister," Sanji said in the most serious of tones,"And two, she is not a chef, she is a musician." Sanji said, the whole time not looking back at the crew. He was asking a million questions regarding Twilight and what happened since she left the Baratie.

_'Has she been eating well? Has she built up her confidence? Is she still clingy at night? Who stays with her?' _Sanji asked himself, not shaking off the worried face, remembering how she could never asleep alone, which is why he always slept with her at night, like a parent would for a child who is afraid of the dark.

"A Musician?!!!!!!" Luffy perked up,"Is she good?!!" Luffy asked, snapping Sanji back to the crew.

"The best, speaking of which, I-" Sanji started before Cherry came over with a tray with mountains of food, she knew how much Luffy ate.

"MEAT!!!!!!" Luffy said, with stars in his eyes, "THANKS, SIS!".

"Your favorite," Cherry smiled as everyone else just noticed her cat ears and tail.

"Oh my god!! You are a cat!!" everyone except Luffy screamed, making Cherry jumped.

"Um...Yeah. I ate the Neko Neko Fruit when I was 4!" Cherry said quickly as everyone recovered.

"Oh..." they said.  
"Yeah. I am a Cat-Woman, so to speak," Cherry said, smiling.

"You guys are really slow.." Luffy mumbled after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"LIKE YOU SHOULD BE TALKING!!!!" Everyone snapped at him with scary faces. Cherry only laughed.

"When you have a a few idiots in the family, makes a woman worry," she joked when Tai ran up to her.

"By the way, that kid really isn't your kid?" Sanji asked.

"No! NO! He was an abandoned kid, so I took care of him," Cherry said, making Sanji perk up as he went on and on on how beautiful and amazing Cherry was, which faltered her as she simply smiled at him.

"Ma We are ready!" Tai screamed. Cherry nodded.

"Be right back!" Cherry said as she made her way to the stage at the front of the bar and tried yelling to get everyone's attention.

"Um..Excuse me! Guys!" Cherry started before giving up since it was packed and no one would hear her. She picked up her fingers to her mouth and whistled really loud that everyone got quiet and stopped whet they were doing.

"That's Cherry!!" Luffy laughed as he looked at his sister.

"OK! Our very own musician, Twilight, will be performing! Enjoy! And y'all better clap at the end, or y'all go through me," she said making everyone laugh until they saw her serious face, realizing she was serious,"Now, Twilight! Performing hers, as well as mine, personal favorite 'I'm On My Way'" Cherry finished getting off the stage as the curtains to reveal a standing Twilight with her red and white guitar. She bowed before she began playing and singing to the crowd.

Everyone cheered in the bar when the song was finished because Twilight was simply amazing. Twilight smiled widely as she bowed and skipped off the stage. Sanji smiled to see his sister still being the talented singer she was, and to see her smile.

"Sanji! You're sister is GREAT!!" Luffy cooed snapping Sanji back to the crew.

"Speaking of which, I was wondering if she could join the crew, I mean I need to look after her, she is my sister," Sanji asked, with a concerned face.

"Of course!! She can be our musician!!" Luffy said with a grin, making Sanji let out a sigh of relief, glad that he could keep his sister close to him. He knew he didn't seem like it, but he was very protective of his sister, to the point where it would affect his thinking when he worried about her.

"So we now have nine people!" Luffy said as everyone blinked at him for a moment as Nami counted the people on her fingers.

"I'm sorry, Captain-San. But we only have eight, including Cook-san's sister," Robin said.

"No! It's nine!" Luffy said,"Me, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Twilight.."Luffy said pointing to everyone as everyone nodded,"And Cherry! Are you guys stupid?" he said, talking as if he was the only sane person in the group.

"Wait! Since when is your sister part of the crew?!" Nami snapped, shocked at this sudden announcement.

"Since the beginning! She was my first crew member, but she had left before I left to meet all you guys, so now she is here, so she is officially in the crew!" Luffy explained, blinking.

"Wait! So you had a crew member before me?" Zoro asked. Luffy nodded.

"TELL US THESE THINGS!!!" Usopp snapped at him.

"Well...why you think I didn't pick a Co-Captain out of you guys??" Luffy asked, blinking.

"Co-Captain?" Nami asked.

"Cherry is the Co-Captain!" Luffy said. Everyone was gonna open their mouths to say something but then closed it, knowing it wouldn't do any good as Luffy had already made up her mind. Before anyone could even say or do anything, Tai appeared right next to the table right out of nowhere which made everyone jump.

"How you get there so fast?" everyone snapped.

"I ran..I ate the Ran Ran Fruit! See, LOOK!!!" Tai said as he ran back and forth the bar very fast that the crew could barely see him and only felt the dust he left behind.

"THAT'S SO COOL!!" Luffy cooed.

"That's what I said!!" he heard Twilight say. They turned to see Twilight and Cherry making their way towards them.

"You! You're our musician!!" Luffy said, surprising Twilight.

"Na?" Twilight said, confused.

"You are gonna join our crew! You are gonna be our nakama! And Cherry, you too!!" Luffy explained, grinning.

"You gonna keep your promise, huh?" Cherry asked, smiling.

"Am I gonna be a pirate, too?!" Tai asked, both Cherry and Luffy nodded before Twilight cleared her throat.

"What is it?" Cherry asked when she noticed her nervous face.

"I can't leave the island.." Twilight mumbled.

"What?!" Everyone snapped.

"It's the mayor of this island. He is forcing me to stay here and work for him." Twilight mumbled nervously.  
"WHAT?!" Both Cherry and Sanji snapped and Twilight simply nodded. She explained how she had ran into the bar to tell Cherry that the mayor forced her to become his personal servant or he would tear down the bar Cherry was working at now, which was owned by an old man and the bar has been in his family for generations, he was out on errands and left the bar with Cherry, Tai and Twilight. The man had been kind enough to take care of the three as they ship-wrecked their small boat on the island and had nowhere else to go.

"He can't do that! Ossan isn't even here!!" Tai snapped as Cherry tapped her foot impatiently

"That Bastard!! He wanna fight?! I'll kick his ass!" Cherry then exclaimed in anger, sounding exactly much like her brother Luffy at times. This reaction seemed to eliminate the doubt the crew had on Luffy and Cherry's relationship.

"Um...well, she is his sister.."Nami mumbled as everyone nodded. Soon, Cherry barged out of the room, followed by Twilight, who was trying to stop her from doing something reckless...

* * *

~To Be Continued...~


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3: The Jerk of a Mayor! Cherry's Strength?!~

* * *

Cherry began to barge out the bar when Twilight stopped her.

"Ch-Cherry! Please stop!" Twilight said flipped her around. Cherry only blinked at her a few times before crossing her arms and glaring at her.

"Gah!" Luffy jumped looking at Cherry's deadly glare, making everyone flip their heads at the suddenly nervously scared Luffy.

"Eh?! Luffy?! What happened?!" Chopper snapped.

"Ha! I love being a woman in the family!" Cherry laughed at her brother's reaction as everyone blinked at her before Sanji jumped towards her.

"Cherry-chwan is so wonderful~!" Sanji sang, swooning over her, as she simply smiled back at him.  
"Hey, Twilight. Your brother is pretty cute, isn't he?" Cherry said, with a smirk, as Twilight simply blinked at her, "Now, I wonder what he would think we should do?" Cherry stated to Twilight who simply sighed.

"So what do you think?" Cherry to Sanji, nodding towards Twilight. Sanji turned his head to look at a nervous, scared Twilight. He took a step away from Cherry and took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth, and thought for a moment.

"I think we kick this guy's ass.." he mumbled seriously. He had full intention of hurting the man who would force his sister to do anything against her will.

"S-Sanji-niichan! But-" she started before Cherry picked up her finger and began waging it in front of her, giving her the deadliest of glares which all, Twilight, Luffy and Tai, knew well.

"No buts!" she demanded in her strict tone that shut Twilight up. Twilight, Luffy and Tai knew how strong Cherry was, and her strength scared them. Luffy and Tai took Twilight by her arms, smiling nervously at Cherry.

"She'll do what you say!!" both exclaimed quickly as everyone blinked at Cherry.

"You're good.." Nami cooed as everyone nodded.

"I know!" Cherry cheered sticking out her tongue in a cute way as Sanji got hearts in his eyes.

"Cherry-chwan is so amazing~" Sanji sang before following Twilight and the rest to go...well...kick that mayor's ass.

"Are ya sure we should do this?" Twilight asked a bit later while they were walking. Cherry put her arm over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll let you have the final blow," Cherry winked with a smile as Sanji looked over and found himself smile a very warm smile filled with relief that his sister had been in good hands all along. After all, if Cherry was Luffy's sister, then she was not only strong, but trustworthy as well.

"And you're brother gets the first hit," Cherry said, snapping Sanji back to reality," Right?" Cherry smiled.

"R-Right," he said, a bit nervously.

"And I get all the ones in between," Cherry said sweetly.

"Seems Captain-San's sister is enjoying herself," Robin chuckled.  
"S-She's kind of scary!" Chopper mumbled.  
"Cherry likes to beat people up," Luffy explained simply.  
"Ya know. That's not a normal thing to say," Usopp said in a low voice, annoyed at Luffy's apparent indifference to his sister's fighting nature

They soon in front of a very large, white building; Cherry, Twilight and Tai knew it was the Mayor's house.

"Um...What would happen after we do this?" Twilight asked, worriedly.

"Look. This mayor has been torturing these people for way too long. You stopped me from kicking his ass when we first got here, but now he messed with my best friend, so ya!" Cherry exclaimed reminding Twilight how horrible the Mayor really was.

The mayor, whom most had never seen face to face nor did anyone know his name, claiming that he was too superior to reveal himself to the filthy citizens of the town. He made the people of the island pay very high taxes, where he would use to buy things for himself and use in various underground criminal activities. He was the type to always get what he wants, even if it meant someone else would get hurt. The only reason they didn't get rid of him was because the Bar Ossan, the one who owned the bar Cherry, Tai and Twilight, told them not to. He was the only who still had faith in the Mayor, despite all his criminal deeds; the Ossan chose to remain blind to the truth. He currently had errands outside the city, so he left for the day. But as Twilight remembered how much faith the Bar Ossan had in the Mayor, she clenched her fist at how he would easily take away his bar, his prized possession.

"Ah! Is that my good old Twilight I see?" Cherry sang.

"You better keep your promise and gimme the final kick," Twilight said, vengefully.

"That's my girl!" both Cherry and Sanji exclaimed together.\

"Let's go!" Luffy and Tai said impatiently as they walked to the huge metal door.

"This is gonna be hard to get-" Nami started before the door flew off by Cherry punching it.

"I got it!" Cherry then exclaimed as she punched it. Everyone blinked in disbelief at Cherry

"Ha! That's Cherry!" Luffy said once again as him, Tai, Cherry and Twilight. After everyone recovered they also went in to be faced by many guards the Mayor got to protect himself, and only himself.

"What the?!" one guard shouted,"Who are you?!" he continued.

"Sorry, but we got business to take care of," Cherry said as she, Twilight and Sanji went ahead,"Luffy! You take care of these guys!!" Cherry shouted back as Nami, Usopp, Zoro, Chopper, Robin, Tai and Luffy handled the hundred of guards and helped then get through.  
"You got it!" Luffy said.

The three stopped at another big door, only this one was made out of gold.

"Damn! This could be worth millions.." Twilight mumbled as Cherry pushed the door open with Sanji's help

"YOU ARE AS STRONG AS YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL~" Sanji swooned at how easily Cherry opened the door with him.

"Come on ya two love birds.." Twilight mumbled dragging both into the office. The Mayor, who seemed in his fifties with his slightly gray, jumped from his desk with a surprised and angry face.

"Who are you?!" the Mayor screamed. Sanji looked at Cherry, who nodded as a signal for him to do what he wants.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, you shitty mayor" Sanji snapped, as he took a smoke from his cigarette, angry that someone would try and hurt his sister. Cherry stared as Sanji kicked at the Mayor making him fly around the room, while the Mayor was not completely weak, he was too old and untrained to deflect Sanji's attacks.

"He is almost a good kicker as you are.." Cherry stated in awe..

"Better. He taught me," Twilight said. Cherry then remembered she wanted to take a piece at the Mayor.

"Oi! My turn," Cherry yelled. Sanji blinked at her, he then walked back to let Cherry beat him up, he let out most of his anger. The Mayor seemed to still have enough strength to stand and walk, despite Sanji's kicks; he managed to keep a smirk on his lips as he stood up as if nothing was wrong.

"What can a girl like you do?!" he laughed as Cherry's ears perked up angrily at his comment.

"Uh oh....." Twilight said.

"Uh oh?" Sanji questioned.

"She don't like it when people underestimate her because she is a girl," Twilight said nervously tone, Sanji looked confused but Twilight only nodded at Cherry, who seemed to be fuming

"I...am...going...kill..you.." she said in a scary voice as she picked up her hands, where long, sharp cat claws came out.

"Oh my.." the Mayor said regretfully and scared.

"Care to say any last words?" she mumbled. Sanji and Twilight only stared at Cherry who severely cut up as well as punched and kicked at the Mayor. The Mayor's smirk left his grin as he was beaten to the last of his power. Cherry stopped right before finishing him off, and looked to Twilight, still annoyed at the Mayor's previous comments.

"Twilight..your turn.." she mumbled.

"Cherry-chwan! You are so strong and amazing!!" Sanji swooned as Twilight went over to the beaten up Mayor and bent down to face him.

"You arrogant, self-centered son of a-" she started before Sanji perked up at her words.

"Watch the language," he mumbled.

"Sorry!" she yelled back and turned back to the Mayor,"I'm gonna kick you so far away from this island that you'll never know West from East," she finished in a serious and cold tone as she got up and kicked him so hard that he flew through the wall and away from the building, with his angry screams echoing through the night.

"Damn.." both Cherry and Sanji said as they saw him fly.

"Boy, did that feel good!" Twilight screamed...

* * *

~To Be Continued...~


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4: A Lively Celebration and Grateful Thanks~

---

"Boy! That felt good!" Twilight snapped as Sanji and Cherry stared at her before Cherry ran over and hugged her.

"You rock! Twilight!" Cherry said as she squeezed Twilight to death.

"Cherry..you..are..gonna...kill...me.." Twilight choked out, barely able to breath as Cherry let go.

"Ha-Ha...Sorry!" Cherry said scratching the back of her head as Sanji swooned over her.

"Please Squeeze me, Cherry-chwan~~" he sang before Twilight cleared her throat loudly.

"Let's go.." she mumbled, glaring at the two.

"Oi! Cherry!!" they heard Luffy scream as they turned around to see the mess they made as Nami got Beli signs over the huge gold door.

"Can I Have this?!!!!!!" she sang as Cherry shrugged.

"Let's go, Mommy!" Tai snapped everyone back. They left the building, with the boys holding the gold door. When they got out, there was a mob of people outside, where the Bar Ossan was leading in front of the building. Cherry and Twilight eyed at each other nervously.

"Ossan, listen we-" both Twilight and Cherry started before the Ossan raised his hand to make them stop, they could not see the old man's eyes, and they felt guilt at that moment.

"Thank you.." he mumbled softly,"I should have known that man was no good, but an old fart like me needs kids like you to keep me on track," he said looking at them with a warm, grandfatherly smile, and everyone smiled.

"But now, this calls for a celebration!" One of the townspeople snapped as everyone cheered.

"I WANT MEAT!!!!" Luffy and Cherry snapped together as everyone flipped their heads to stare at her.

"N-Nani?" she snapped.

"You are his sister, aren't ya?" Nami mumbled as Cherry scratched the back of her head and scratched.

A while later, the entire town were celebrating the evil Mayor being out of their lives forever. The Straw Hats, including Twilight, Tai and Cherry, were partying with the town.

"OK..Luffy...Twilight..I'll tell you one more time..There is no difference between the South and North poles, they are almost the same temperature!' Cherry snapped. Luffy and Twilight were arguing which was colder, the South or the North poles; Luffy thought the South was, while Twilight thought North was.

"No! South is colder!" Luffy snapped.

"North!" Twilight snapped back.

"South!"

"North!"

"SOUTH!!"

"NORTH!!!"

"I give up.." Cherry said as she plopped herself on a chair,"Someone get me a drink!" she sighted thinking a drink would help, as Sanji ran over and gave her one.

"Ya know. They both have the same climate: snowy, cool and dry. There is no difference whatsoever. It is really immature for you guys to be arguing over something like which is colder, since they're the same." Tai said in a very serious tone as everyone snapped to stare at him, except Cherry.

"That's my cute, little boy!!" she said in a happy mother-like voice as everyone laughed and Tai blushed of embarrassment.

"Oi! Ma!" he said like a child would when his mom was embarrassing him in public.

"Hey! Twilight! Why don't ya perform for us?!" Chopper exclaimed, now in his Brain Point form.

"Um...sure." Twilight said a bit nervous as she got up and walked to the front of the bar, which was packed.

"South is still colder.." Luffy mumbled before Cherry glared at him so he shut up. Twilight got on stage and tried to get everyone's attention but failed. Cherry noticed from her seat and put her fingers to her mouth and whistled really loud, which made everyone shut up.

"Thanks Cherry!" Twilight said and Cherry smiled at her as everyone stared at Cherry for a moment. Twilight then began to play her guitar and sing a song titled, "Tangerine Dream (Do As Infinity)"

As she sang, Sanji made his way over to Cherry.

"Hey, Sanji~" she smiled.

"Hey, Cherry-chwan~" he sang as Cherry giggled as he suddenly smiled a very sincere smile in a non-Love Cook way ,"Cherry-Chan, thank you." he suddenly said as she tilted her head at him as he nodded towards Twilight.

"I was always worried about her, but I guess she was in real good hands, thank you." he said in a very soft voice. Cherry could tell that his sister was very important to him, she only laughed as he looked confusedly at her.

"Why are you thanking me? I did what anyone like me would do," she said as she nodded towards Luffy,"I am a Monkey D. after all," she laughed as she turned towards him and smiled very softly, that Sanji blushed at how pretty she looked as she smiled.  
"Besides, you are one of the people who managed to take care of my brother as well," Cherry said as she looked at Luffy, who was busy sticking straws up his nose, "I am forever grateful to you and the others for that." Cherry said softly.

"So, I guess we're even?" Sanji asked, smiling and Cherry simply nodded.

"Of course," she smiled.

When Twilight finished her song, Luffy stretched her arm towards the stage and appeared in front of Twilight. She jumped as he came out of nowhere.

"How did you do that?!!" Twilight snapped, with stars in her eyes at how cool that was, since she hadn't seen Luffy stretch nor did Cherry tell her about it.

"I'm a Rubber-Man! I ate the Gomu Gomu Fruit!" Luffy exclaimed as he then grinned,"You were really good!' he exclaimed.

"Th-Thanks" she stated, as he was the first person to compliment her singing outside the people of the town.

"You're face is pink!!" Luffy laughed pointing at her.

"Shut up!" she whined as he continued to laugh, making her face turn red.

"Now it's red!' he laughed as Twilight snapped.

"Get back here, you Rubber Freak!!!!" she screamed as she chased Luffy around the town with her titanium guitar in her hand ready to whack Luffy to a pulse, who was laughing yet scared to get hit, as everyone else laughed away at the two idiots...

* * *

~To Be Continued...~


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I actually do not like this chapter very much: There is just too much wrong with it and it was nearly impossible to fix. So, don't hate, okay? I tried my best to make it bearable. The good chapters are coming, I promise. =)

~Chapter 5: Swordsman V.S. Chef?! Jealousy Kicks In!~

---

"Let's go!!" Luffy cheered as he was about to jump on to the figurehead of the Merry when Tai suddenly appeared there.

"OI! GET OUT OF MY SEAT!!" Luffy said as he got into an argument with Tai over the figurehead seat. It was the next morning, after the party, and Cherry and Twilight had packed and gotten ready to leave the island as official Straw Hats, along with Tai.

"Oi! Sanji-niichan! Could you help me and Cherry with our bags?!" Twilight called for her brother, as him and Zoro came down glaring at each other, but Sanji's serious, rivalry face quickly turned to a gentleman-like, prince charming face when he saw Cherry.

"Cherry-chwan~! I am so happy you will be joining us~" Sanji sang, as Cherry blushed. As Zoro sighed and picked up one of Twilight's bags.

"OI! Marimo-head! Don't touch my sister's stuff!" Sanji snapped as Twilight and Cherry blinked at him.

"Fine!" Zoro mumbled as he put it back down and went to pick up one of Cherry's bags, when Sanji kicked at him. Luckily, Zoro dodged it and reached for his swords.

"Oh my god! You have three swords!!" Cherry snapped, stupidly, since it took her long enough to notice. She took a step forward to Zoro, bent down and stared at his swords.

"Took you long enough." Zoro joked as Cherry pouted at him.  
"...Where do you put the...third one?" Cherry then asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, in my mouth. WHAT IS WITH THAT STRANGE FACE?!" Zoro said before he noticed Cherry looking at him strangely.  
"..In your mouth?" Cherry laughed as Zoro glared at her

"Well, anyway, Sanji-kun, you take your sister's bags," Cherry said as Sanji nodded, "and Mr. Swordsman-kun," she teased, giggling, "you can take mine," she smiled. As her and Twilight climbed on to the ship together laughing and joking like best friends do, as the boys did what she said. Sanji glared at Zoro, who was now smirking as he watched the two girls off.

"What's with that smirk, Marimo-head?" he glared.

"She seems to like me better.." Zoro mumbled teasingly, referring to Cherry, smirking, knowing it would piss Sanji off.

"WHAT?!" Sanji snapped, as he clenched the straps of Twilight's suitcases tightly, in anger.

"You heard me." Zoro chuckled.

"What?! You wanna fight?!" Sanji snapped angrily as he was about to kick Zoro.

"Ya think you can win her heart?! She is just another woman to you!" Zoro snapped, annoyed at Sanji's constant Love-Cook self..

"Stay away from Cherry-Chan!" Sanji snapped as Zoro and Sanji stared evil and angrily into each others' eyes.

"Besides, like you'd have a chance with her!" Sanji snapped angrily, making Zoro raise an eyebrow.

"Fine! Whoever she falls for wins, well, her," Zoro smirked.

"You're on!" Sanji snapped, not really thinking what was going on, just angrily at Zoro for trying to take Cherry. Both acted as Cherry was another rivalry challenge to see who was better of the two, even if it had to do with wining a woman's heart rather than a skill-testing challenge, but to the both it was just another challenge.

Soon enough, everyone was settled in and everything was in place.

"NAMI!! Is the Log Pose set?!" Luffy screamed to Nami, who was on the balcony thing.

"Yep! Unfurl the sails! Chopper turn us around and go straight!" she yelled orders to the boys.

As the ship began to set sail, everyone went to the kitchen for lunch, Luffy had won his argument with Tai, so Tai spent time going through the navigation, medical and history books on the ship.

"You guys have so many great books!" he cooed.

"You're a pretty smart little boy, huh?" Robin asked calmly with a smile.

"Of course! Schooled him myself!" Cherry said proudly as almost everyone blinked at her, in disbelief, since Tai seemed very smart, and she was, well, LUFFY'S sister. Nami opened her mouth to say something, but Cherry interrupted.

"And yes I DID teach him myself," she said, irritatedly, due to the fact she knew what they were thinking,"I told you the women in the family aren't like the men.." she chuckled nodding to a dumbfounded Luffy. Everyone nodded as they laughed at Luffy who missed the whole thing as he blinked at them, not knowing what just happened.

"Eh? What happened?" Luffy blinked, carelessly.

Everyone had went to bed, except for Cherry, who was putting Tai to sleep. Tai and Cherry got their own rooms, while Twilight got her own, where Sanji moved to later.

As Tai finally fell into a deep sleep. she sighed and got up. She wasn't sleepy, so she took a blanket and put it over her PJ's and walked out to the deck.

"Hey!" she snapped, sneaking up on him, which made him jump and sub-consciously send a kick behind him, luckily, Cherry ducked.

"Oh god! Cherry-Chan! I'm so sorry!!" Sanji said, realizing what he did.

"No!" Cherry laughed,"I probably deserved it..but your face..and your reaction.." she said through her laughs, as Sanji blushed.

"Sorry.." she said, wiping away the tears in her eyes she got from laughing so hard, as she calmed down.

"Don't worry about it, Cherry-Chan~" he sang, but Cherry noticed he didn't have the same tone he normally did. He then sighed as he looked out to sea, she then looked at him worriedly.

"Something wrong?" Cherry asked.

"Hm..? No! It's just.." he started trying to find the words.

"Twilight?" she finished for him, he looked at her a bit surprised,"I've been with her for a while, I know a lot about her. Like how she clings to people at night..." she finished.

"Yeah, that," Sanji chuckled,"It took me a while to get away from her grip right now," he laughed as Cherry giggled.

"But I think she is not telling me something, I feel like something happened to her during this time, that left her...I don't know.." Sanji said scratching his head, worriedly. Cherry bit her lip hard, which was an old habit of her when she was nervous or stressed, knowing what he meant.

'_He doesn't know about 'that guy' does he?'_ Cherry thought as she clenched her fists as she remembered what happened with Twilight that left her hurt until this day.

"But I know she'll tell me soon, I mean I'm her brother," Sanji laughed, snapping Cherry back to him. Cherry smiled slightly, although she knew there was pain on her face, as she remembered that Twilight had told her that she would never talk about a certain person in front of her brother. Cherry chewed on her lip harder.

"I'm sure she's fine," Cherry choked out, after putting herself together, "Besides, she has her good old brother with her," Cherry smiled. Sanji blushed and smiled back: she had a very comfortable aura around her. He felt that he didn't need to overwhelm her with affection; he could be the true gentleman, the prince-like person he was, not the heart-shaped eyed, over-affectionate person he normally was around other girls. He saw Cherry sit down and lean her back against the rail, and patted down a spot next to her.

"Now sit. I wanna hear how bad my brother has been," she laughed.

They ended up talking almost all night. They went from talking about everything from Luffy and their adventures to their own dreams.

"I just want to be along side my brother when he becomes the Pirate King! I've seen him grow up, and now I just want to see him accomplish that one dream that means so much to him," Cherry exclaimed as she looked at Sanji,"What about you?" she asked tilting her head.

"Well, there is this legendary sea, where fish from all over the world are found there, a chef's paradise-" he started when Cherry cut him off.

"You mean All Blue, right?!" Cherry exclaimed,"I read about it, and Twilight talked about it."

"Yep! I think it really does exist!" Sanji exclaimed, excited and obviously passionate about his dream, as Cherry smiled.

"I'm sure it does," Cherry said, encouraging him; she then yawned tiredly, it was getting late.

"I don't know about you but I'm a bit tired," Cherry said, Sanji nodded and got up and offered a hand which she accepted as he pulled her to her feet. As she was about to turn and walk away, Sanji stopped her.

"Wait!" Sanji snapped.

"Nani?" Cherry said turning around, tilting her head, confused.

"Well..um.."Sanji started nervously, he had a question he wanted to ask her and it had been eating him up inside,"What do you think of...Zoro...So far?" he suddenly said. Cherry seemed surprised by the sudden question as she jumped a bit. She thought for a moment. All day, her and Zoro had been teasing each other. With him often making fun of her pink hair and cat ears and tail, as she teased him on his green hair and made fun of his sword abilities. To her, he was only a friend, like everybody else.

"Zoro? Well..he is just a friend..a nakama," she said, leaving Sanji a bit relieved that she didn't think of him of the way he thought she would,"Just like everybody else," Cherry finished. Sanji winced at the thought that he was only a friend and nakama to her, but forced a smile.

"I was just wondering! That Marimo has a way of annoying people!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Good night!!" she said cheerily as she turned around and skipped to hers and Tai's room, leaving Sanji watching her off, smiling. Sanji then heard a chuckle from behind, he flipped around to see Zoro there, as he remembered it was Zoro's watch.

"Eavesdropping, Marimo-head?" Sanji asked, calmly yet angrily, yet Zoro shrugged.

"Well, you must have heard she thinks of you as a 'friend' only," Sanji chuckled.

"Well she thinks the same of you," Zoro smirked.

"I can change that," Sanji said.

"We'll see.." Zoro smirked as he went over and up to the crow's nest, to do his job as the guard for the night.

"Like I'd lose to you, Marimo.." Sanji mumbled as he walked inside to get some sleep...

---

~To Be Continued...~


End file.
